Accidental Love
by Lost Incantation
Summary: This is about Naruto and Sasuke actually falling in love. So yes it is a Sasu x Naru deal. Anyway, Summarys of the chapters will be on top of the chapter itself. So, yeah. Please leave comments!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own any of the Naruto characters. No matter how much I wish I did, I sadly do not own them._

**Summary for this Chapter**: _Naruto walks in on Sakura and Sasuke and gets on odd feeling in his gut. What is that feeling and why won't it leave him alone._ _(For all of those who are curious, this takes place at a school so it will not be in the village. This is just a side note so you don't get to confused)_

**Warning**: _This will contain yaoi (boy on boy), sex, and possibly violence. If you can not stomach any of that then this probably won't be the best thing for you. Although, if you think you can handle it, the please, read and tell me what you think. This is going to be something that I'm not used to writing because I'm going to try to be as detailed as possible, so all feed back is welcomed._

….[][][]….

What I saw, I didn't mean to see. I just kind of saw it. I had been working feverishly on my science homework, trying to figure out this problem that seemed to be eluding me for about thirty minutes that seemed to be lasting a life time, but I just couldn't do it so I had left my room to find Sasuke, who usually helped me with this kind of thing. I hate his guts, don't get me wrong, but he was smart and he could tell me how to do it.

At first I had checked the kitchen that was close to the front entrance of the dorms, which was on the opposite side of this building, but he wasn't there. I checked in the game hall, and even under the willow I would see him under during lunch, almost every day, listening to same old music that made me wonder if he was going to start cutting himself right then and there, but again, he wasn't there. It was odd, but I figured that only left his room. He wasn't exactly one of those people who would be in a new place, so I didn't think I would have had to check anywhere else. Besides he didn't really like too many people, so he was usually in there on the weekends anyway, either listening to his music or, well, he doesn't do much more then that or at least, not that I know of.

Although when I opened his door to see if he was in there -- stupid me didn't knock like I should have --, I wished that I had taken my time looking for the dark bastard. I wished that I had looked under every pebble on the earth and then asked every person if they had seen him before I had come to his god damn room, where my eyes met one of the worst sights that I had ever laid my large blue eyes on in my entire, 17 years on this earth.

What I saw, was Sakura's short pink hair, dancing around on Sasuke's pale, perfectly toned chest, which was moving ever so slowly up and down, showing that he was breathing in a calm manner for this kind of situation. Sasuke's dark blue sheets were pooled down at Sakura's feet, where were at the very end of the bed, making me wonder if it was hot to them or if the sheets were simply a nuisance. The clash between green and dark black eyes was amazing when Sakura had glanced up to see what Sasuke has said or something like that. Maybe she thought that Sasuke had been the one to make the little yelp I hadn't meant to let out.

Although, from the look on Sasuke's flawless face, made him seem like he was just as shocked about what was happening as I was. I didn't know if it was because I walked in on him and Sakura having a bit of fun, or if it was because he was shocked that Sakura had her mouth wondering around his stomach and chest, while one of her hands cupped him through the smooth material of his silk, black boxers, which was the only thing left on his body -- Sakura on the other hand was completely naked. I would have loved to see that a while ago, but now I found it kind of disturbing. After all she had these scars that made you just want to puke when you laid eyes on them -- I only know this because I had seen them when she was staying over in my dorm when the girls dorms were getting fixed up for some party. I learned that I should never, ever, walk into my own bathroom without making sure there was no one in there or else I could get an eye full of something I really didn't want to see.

I knew that I should have simply left the room and went back to my frustrating Science homework which needed attending to, but I couldn't bring myself to move from the door way, which was were I had stopped moving -- god I hope no one had decided to follow my ass here and get this show as well. It was like someone had come and glued me to this spot on the hard wood floors and had run off before I told them to help me run off. Would I ever be able to move away from this spot again or was I doomed to watch these two make out like pigs? I sure as hell hoped I could get free soon.

"Nnn… Saku… Saukra… S-stop it already… teasing isn't…" Sasuke's raspy voice floated over to my ears like a sweet melody that made my cheeks flush a deep shade of red, which made me wonder if this was something that I actually wanted to witness. I didn't realize that the reason he was cut off was because Sakura had actually slid her slippery little fingers into his boxers until later that day, but at least it wasn't something else.

I swore they had heard me. I swore that they could see me even though I was blocking most of the hallway light which was the only source of light that would show that I was here unless they could both see perfectly in the dark, which actually wouldn't surprise me much.. I swore Sasuke had looked at me, but they continued like I wasn't there.

Maybe, just maybe, I was sleeping and all of this was just my imagination running wild. If that was the case then I could simply close my eyes and when I open them again all of this would just disappear and I would realize that I was safe and I could continue on my science homework. Sadly, when I did close my eyes and then open them again, nothing happened. Not a damn thing happened. Once my eyes opened I saw the exact same thing that I had seen right before I had closed them. Damnit.

Sakura was still kissing, licking and biting Sasuke as he still tried to coax her from teasing to probably something more enjoyable -- not something I wanted to see…or… was it -- that would lead to him cumming either in her or on here, depending on how far they got. For some odd reason I was hoping against hope that Sasuke would come to his senses and he would get that girl off of him, like a good boy. Although, I had this feeling that, that would never happen. It would never happen simply because guys had their needs. Why stop when you could get your release?

"Sasuke, stop complaining. You know you are enjoying this." I could just hear the smirk that was playing on Sakura's once innocent lips, which now had my mind screaming you're a whore. How long ago had it been since I last wanted to ask her out? It was probably a good month ago if not more. What had changed?

It wasn't because the incident when I saw her back. Yeah, I liked appearances, but I got over that a few months before that. Looks weren't everything. So why did I not like this girl anymore? What made her so unappealing?

"Sakura…. We have company." Sasuke's voice floated to my ears once again, making my thoughts of why I didn't like Sakura just kind of run away and skip through a field of pretty little flowers because now, I was in the lions den. Sasuke was going to kill me for walking in and Sakura… well, she was going to be mad that I walked in and ruined her chance with the boy she had been in love with since she was born.

Yes, Sakura has loved this raven haired, skinny ass, emo, popular, hot, pale, and tall boy since she had first laid her lovely green eyes on him. Although she was getting a little better about hiding how obsessive she was of the poor boy. After all, I am sure he is tired of all these girls going up to him and screaming 'I love you', 'he's mine', 'no he's mind', and so on and forth, in his ear. I wouldn't mind hearing it once, but it was just my luck not to be liked by all these girls. Maybe it wasn't as bad as I make it seem, but it might be.

"Naruto! Get out!" Once my name was screamed out and that blue pillow hit my chest, I was finally able to run out of the room. I was finally able to get away from that sex scene. Although now, I had to face something a little bigger then what had just happened before my eyes. My heart was pounding and aching, like I didn't like that those two were together. The pain was like it had killed apart of me. It didn't make sense. I know I didn't like Sakura as much anymore so this pain of seeing those two together couldn't possibly be because f her, but there w absolutely no way that it was Sasuke. Not only was he an annoying dumb ass, but he… be was a guy. I was not gay! There was no way that I could be gay! I, Naruto Uzamaki, was not gay!

….[][][]…

_Hey, this is my first Sasuke and Naruto fanfic. Ya'll will have to tell me how I did now. If you don't then I won't know if my writing sucks or if I'm ok or what. Anyway, I want at least one person to tell me if I should stop writing this or if I should continue. Because if it's so bad that I should stop, then I won't write more, but if it's ok, then, well, I will write more. Anyway, Ya'll have a nice day now. -Nikki_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer**: **_**I do not own any of the Naruto characters. No matter how much I wish I did, I sadly do not own them.**_

**Summary for this Chapter**: _Naruto runs off, but is caught by Sasuke on his way back to his room. Sasuke is curious as to why Naruto had looked shocked and when Naruto doesn't tell him he decides that Naruto get's to pick up where Sakura left off._

**Warning**: _This will contain yaoi (boy on boy), sex, and possibly violence. If you can not stomach any of that then this probably won't be the best thing for you. Although, if you think you can handle it, the please, read and tell me what you think. This is going to be something that I'm not used to writing because I'm going to try to be as detailed as possible, so all feed back is welcomed._

….[][][]….

My feet pounded against the wood floor as I raced, my breath coming in in quick, short intakes, to my room that was a floor down. I had to run down the steps that were crowded with all these girls that were probably gossiping about a hot guy or something stupid like that. Ugh!

"Naruto! Would you wait already?!" Sasuke's breathless voice caught my ears, just as a fell down the last few steps of the stairs. I had lost my footing and by the time I caught myself Sasuke had snaked his bare arm around my waist to keep me from stumbling, or at least that would probably be his excuse if I asked what he was doing.

Instead of telling him to let go and that I didn't care what the hell he did, or who I simply shot my elbow back, hoping to hit his ribs. If I could get my target he would cough, let go, and I would be free to flee to the safety of my room. My room would allow me to curl up and hide from the world why I figured out why my heart was beating so fast that it might burst out of my chest if I wasn't careful.

My elbow was caught by Sasuke's other hand, which allowed him to escort me to my room, tossing me onto the bed roughly. I landed on my stomach and just as I turned around Sasuke climbed on top of me and pinned me to the comfortable bed, that wasn't as comfortable as I had remember at this exact moment. I think it was because this boy was on top of me and I was unable to get loose form his stone grasp. Sadly I had one of the only rooms that weren't shared, which meant I couldn't look forward to anyone walking in and saving me. I as all on my own here, no one was going to come to my rescue.

"Get off me!" I screamed as loud as my weak voice would let me.

"Would you relax already?" Sasuke's growl made me struggle more, my muscles bulging from the strain they were under. Why did he had to be so much stronger then me? "It's not like I'm going to hurt you. I just know you will run away if I let you go. Now tell me why you looked so shocked to find Sakura on top of me."

I sighed and looked up at Sasuke. His dark raven hair falling around his face, making his pale skin shaded and his dark black eyes even darker then before; his gaze was sharp and stern, but at the same time it was gentle enough to make me want to give in; and because he wore not shirt, just pants -- most likely nothing under because I couldn't see anything when I let my light blue eyes stray south for a brief moment -- I could see his nicely toned muscles that made everyone wish they were him or with him. I swear, he was a god in human form, well, except for his attitude. If he could just loose that, he would probably be the perfect man. Not that I'm gay or anything.

"I wasn't shocked. My eyes just burned and so I was standing there in pain. The sight of you two naked just made me die a little." I muttered, glaring up at the god as best I could without drooling.

"I know that isn't the truth. If that had been the case then you would have run screaming out of the room saying something about your eyes. So tell me the truth. What was so shocking?" An evil smirk spread its way across Sasuke's lips and it made me want to be a super hero that could walk through walls. Then I could get out of here and away from this man.

"I told you, I wasn't shocked! I just die a litt-" I was cut off my Sasuke shifting me so both my arms were above my head and so that he could hold both of my wrists down with one of his large hands. Then, without me being able to do anything to stop him, he slid one of his cold hands into the elastic band of my orange cotton boxers.

I opened my mouth to tell me to get his hand out, but once his fingers wrapped themselves around my member I was unable to form words. I was unable to do anything but gasp and look up at him through large, innocent eyes.

He was still smirking, but he did nothing more. I think he was waiting, knowing that if he did more I would scream and people would want to know what was wrong. Maybe I should just do that anyway. Then I wouldn't have to answer him and I wouldn't have to worry about him thinking something that was impossible. Or… was it impossible?

"Now, will you tell me?" He asked, lowering his head so that his lips brushed against mine as he spoke. When he breathed out I got a whiff of his breath, but it wasn't unpleasant like you think it would be. It smelled of peppermint and I liked peppermint, but ramen was better. If he smelled like ramen I would admit anything he wanted.

"I don't have to tell you anything." I hissed, almost breathless. His hand squeezed gently and made me fight back the next gasp that was making its way into my throat. There was no way that I was going to let him win this.

Sasuke's brows pulled together and he didn't look pleased that I was denying him what he wanted too much. Why would he care so much that he would do all of this to simply get something like this out of me or was he wanting something else all together?

"Let go of me. Go back to Sakura if you are still horny. Now take your hand out of my pants!" This time I was able to get my voice to be stronger and I could see that Sasuke was thinking of what to do next. Maybe he would actually do as he was told. That thought almost made me laugh. Since when did this boy do as he was told? Oh right, he never did.

"How about this; I'll take my hand out, but since you interrupted Sakura and I, you get to finish what she started. That's the only way I'll take this hand of mine out of your pants." My mouth fell open at his words and the chuckle that followed made me want to smack him silly.

"No, no no... And guess what, no!"

"Come on, be a good boy and do as you're told. I'll make it easier on you. You can use your hand instead of your mouth. This is my final offer before I make you regret not taking the deal."

I wanted to spit in the boy's face that was mocking me so. My heart was pounding and the lower part of my body was responding to his touch, but there was no way that I was going to let him continue to touch me. Then again, did I really have a choice? I didn't want to touch him with either my mouth or my hand. That would just be plain weird for me. For him, it seemed like he wasn't going to care not matter what the hell I chose.

Now the only problem was what was I going to choose? Was I going to give in or let him violate me or was I going to do as he wished? God I didn't know!

"Choose soon before I choose for you." This time, his voice was like a cat purring into my ear. Although, for some silly reason, I did like that when he was done talking he let his lips travel down my neck to my collar bone and then back up to my jaw where he trailed kisses to lips. There he let his tongue slide out and lick my lips gently, making me automatically open my lips to let his tongue slide inside.

Once his tongue entered my mouth I couldn't help but let my tongue have a silent war in our mouths while our lips acted as a cage to keep them inside. At first I forgot that it was Sasuke on top of me and I pictured that it was someone else, someone that wasn't a god from hell that was probably only here because Sakura had been embarrassed that I had walked in and I was the only person he could trap to do something like that.

When I remembered who it was that had his tongue in my mouth, my eyes opened as wide as they could and I tried to pry my lips from his. As if sensing that I finally figured out what was going on Sasuke pulled away and smirked, finally pulling his hand out of my pants.

"Are you going to choose now?" He asked as he rained kisses down on my neck. My hips seemed to be lit on fire from the way they sprung to life when he started to give me all this attention.

In furry I shook my head and balled my hands into fists. This was considered rape wasn't it? I didn't want this and yet he did it anyway. Or did it not count as rape because of the way my body seemed to be screaming for his attention? I wasn't sure, but I didn't know if I wanted to know or not. Maybe I could think of things differently and I could imagine that Sasuke was someone else.

I sighed. That wasn't going to work. He was the only one that was going through my mind. Sakura and the scene from earlier were long gone. The only thing that I thought about was Sasuke and what was happening at this moment.

As I thought Sasuke ran his hand down my chest and stomach, undoing my jacket so that it fell open, revealing the black tank top that I wore under it. The tank top was loose fitting so it was pretty easy for him to push it up so he could mess with one of my nipples. It was a weird feeling, when he used his index finger and thumb to roll it around, but I liked it. I don't know why, but the feeling made me want to moan. I didn't though, which was a relief.

"If you won't choose then I get to make you cum, and it may not only be once."

Oh shit. What had I gotten myself into?

….[][][]….

_Well, so, how did that go? Was that ok? Or does my writing need even more work? I tried to make it as detailed as I could, but I seem to be having problems with detail lately. I'm really sorry. Anyway, please tell me what you think. - Nikki_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own any of the Naruto characters. No matter how much I wish I did, I sadly do not own them._

**Summary for this Chapter**: _Naruto and Sasuke have a little bit of fun before Sasuke helps Naruto with his Science homework._

**Warning**: _This will contain yaoi (boy on boy), sex, and possibly violence. If you can not stomach any of that then this probably won't be the best thing for you. Although, if you think you can handle it, the please, read and tell me what you think. This is going to be something that I'm not used to writing because I'm going to try to be as detailed as possible, so all feed back is welcomed._

….[][][]….

While I had been thinking to myself, Sasuke had let go of my wrists and had pulled off both my jacket and my tank top, tossing them onto the hard wood floor of my dorm room. The cool, smooth feeling of my bright orange comforter was the only reason I realized that the only clothing I still have on my body was my pants and boxers. Why did Sasuke have to be so sneaky about that kind of thing?

"Let go of me." I whispered as loudly and as sternly as my body would let me, which, unfortunately, wasn't as stern as I would have hoped. I sounded more like a frightened mouse then a ferocious lion that would get what he wanted.

Sasuke simply shook his head and began raining kisses all over my neck and chest. Although I had my hands back and could probably easily push him off so that I could run away, I didn't. I just kind of laid there, letting him do as he pleased to me. Sure, I was shocked my myself, trying to figure out why I would let him do this, but once I felt him pull my pants off, to let them join my shirt and jacket on the floor, I could feel myself getting hard. My body reacted to him as if I was in love with the boy. Was I? I wasn't really sure, but I did like what I was feeling, or at least I was starting to like what I was feeling.

Ok, I liked this, or at least that's the impression I got from the way my body ached and pleaded for him to rid me of all my clothes and touch me in places that I have never been touched before. God, how that sounded like a good thing to me right this instant.

Wait, what's wrong with me? I'm a guy! A guy for god's sake! I shouldn't like the feel of his smooth finger teasing my body as they skimmed over me, learning every curve that was on my body. It just wasn't right, so I shook my head to clear my head of this nonsense about wanting Sasuke to continue his explorations of my needy body.

"Sasuke, I'm serious. I'm not in the mood for this crap." I let my hands come up to his chest and push. To my surprise he stopped and saw up, still straddling me.

"You seemed to be enjoying it just a moment ago. What's with the change of heart?"

I had to think about that for a moment. Why did my heart keep fluttering and want him to continue one moment when every other moment I would want to push him off and run for my life.

"Listen, I didn't have a change of heart. I'm tired and am thinking about my homework that's due tomorrow. For once, I'm actually going to do it, but I need help." I muttered, stating why I had gone to his room. I had almost forgotten about it until now, and I was glad that now my voice was working. I sounded bored, but that was better then raspy and needy. It was a hell of a lot better.

"Oh? Maybe I could help you." A smirk spread across Sasuke's face and I knew that there was a catch to that deal.

"What do I have to do to get you to help me out with my homework?" I said with a sigh, letting my arms go above my head. I hadn't realized I had done that until his hand clasped them together like he had done at first. Although, this time he was being a lot more gentle. Why that was, I wasn't sure, but I liked it better this way then they way it was before.

"I want you to stop trying to stop me." Sasuke purred as her lifted his hips so that he could pull my orange boxers off.

He pulled his own pants off and the feel of skin against skin made my cheeks flush a dark red. I hadn't really thought about the position I was in until now. Sasuke's hips were just below mine, his chest only about a foot above mine because he had leaned down to keep my arms where they were, and his lips were hovering over mine, teasing me.

"Sasuke, you know who you are with right?" I paused and looked up at him with pleading eyes. "I'm Naruto. I'm a guy. I have a penis and I don't have a vagina, in case you haven't noticed." I pointed out, hoping he would come to his senses.

Sasuke simply rolled his eyes and lowered his head so that his lips captured mine in a gentle, sweet kiss that made me wonder if this was the same Sasuke that had pushed me down on this bed and began to rape me. Well, so he didn't rape me, but it felt like he planned to. Then again, right now, the way he let his lips gently part my lips and letting his tongue slide in only when I greet it with my own.

As our tongue had a silent war in our mouths, I tried to figure out if all of this was worth what I was about to give. Was I willing to have sex with Sasuke just to be able to pass a class?

Hell yes! Tsunade would kill me if I didn't get at least a C in this class. Being dead is a lot worse then being sore that was for sure.

When Sasuke pulled back I muttered, "Alright. You got yourself a deal." A smile spread across Sasuke's perfect lips as he leaned down to give me another peck on the lips. It was gentle like the last one and I enjoyed it, but it was over way too soon. I wished it would have lasted longer. Wow that didn't sound like something I would say.

Sasuke used one of his hands to smooth some blonde hair that had fallen into my face. It was a nice gesture and it made me wonder if there was more behind what Sasuke was doing then simply because he hadn't gotten his release when he had wanted to. Wait… did he have that feeling in his chest that I did when he touched me or kissed me?

"Sasuk-" I was going to say something, but I forgot what it was as soon as our passionate kiss began once again. I didn't want to complain this time because this time I liked the taste of his mouth. The mint like taste was back again. I think it was his toothpaste and it tasted pretty good and now that I am paying attention, it also has a hint of orange with it. It was amazing.

As I was thinking to myself I felt Sasuke's hand wrap around me like it had when my pants had still been on. Damn I forgot how restricting the things could be when you were excited. At least they were off now.

His hand began moving in a rhythm that made my mouth open and the moan I hadn't known was waiting in my throat came out in a song that seemed to please Sasuke for he quickened the pace, making me shudder. It made my hands, which had been playing with the ends of his silky raven hair, where now gripping Sasuke's shoulders so tightly I swear he had began to bleed. I was going to have to make sure he wasn't too hurt after this.

It didn't take long for me to feel the pulsing that would soon leading to the cum, which would probably end up on Sasuke's stomach. I wonder what the white liquid would look like on his pale skin. No no, don't think about that now!

Just as I was telling myself not to think about the image my release came, my back arching, and another moan coming out of my mouth. This seemed to please Sasuke because once I was able to focus, I realized that I was panting and I was clinging to him like he was my life line.

Sasuke rolled off of me, but only pulled me on top of him. His skin felt like clouds and although his eyes were as black as coals they were the stars that dance in the night sky. He was an angel, but an angel that made me want to strangle him one moment and have him come over and make me cum the next. Talk about multitasking.

"Time for me to help you with your homework." He muttered and before I got to my feet I looked at the white liquid that graced Sasuke's stomach.

"One moment." With that I leaned down, surprised by my own movements, and lapped up the liquid. It wasn't what I wanted to taste, but it made him smile and it was nice to see the angelic smile that was so demonic on this boy's face. It was cute, and I couldn't believe it, but I loved it. I think I loved the boy that had just tried to rape me, but… I wasn't completely sure yet. Maybe I could wait a little bit before actually saying something so absurd.

When Sasuke's stomach was cleaned of the cum I got off the bed and stretched, realizing how stiff my body really was. I could feel Sasuke's hungry gaze on me and I was wondering if I was going to have to do what he did for me, for him. I didn't want to, but I had this feeling in my gut telling me I was going to have to whether I wanted to or not.

"Well come on." I muttered in a nervous tone, letting him know that I knew what was going through his mind. Although before he could get up and pull me back onto the bed I pulled my boxers on and planted my ass into the chair that sat in front of my desk, where my homework sat, unfinished so he couldn't get me to do whatever he wanted.

I heard a chuckle come from low inside Sasuke's chest and I was pushed out of the seat. I was about to protest when Sasuke pulled me back onto his lap where he wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my right shoulder. It was weird to have him acting like this, but I like it. It made me feel like he actually wanted me and wasn't just wanting to fuck my pretty little ass.

"What do you need help on?" Sasuke's voice was like a song in my ear as one hand came from around my waist and dropped to my crotch. I groaned and shakily pointed at the problem that was being so mean to me. He simply chuckled and massaged my crotch gently.

"Sasuke, stop… it. I really… really need to get this… done." I moaned out as he used his other hand to turn my head so he could easily kiss, nibble, and suck on my neck. God, he was going to be the end of me.

"Oh, you can just copy off my homework. Don't worry about Tsunade getting mad at you. As long as the work is done, she won't care because, well, she just wants you out of here so she doesn't have to worry about you." Sasuke was right, but I didn't like the fact that he was right. I wanted to do this on y own so I didn't get looked down upon. I can do this!

"Either show me how to do this or get out of my dorm room." I demanded, using my hands to pry his from my body. "Keep your hands to yourself."

Sasuke took a deep breath and I prepared myself to be raped or hit or just something, but when all that happened was him taking the pencil in his hand I had to keep my jaw from dropping. He was doing what I asked. Was he going crazy or something?

"Well, Naruto, this is how you do it." As Sasuke explain how the problem was done I watched and paid as close attention as possible.

I really was falling for Sasuke. God, this couldn't be good.

….[][][]….

_Hello everyone. How is it going? Well, how is this chapter? It's a bit longer then the others, but I was just bored. Did it turn out god or is it worse then I could have hoped? Well, just let me go. Thank you! - Nikki_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own any of the Naruto characters. No matter how much I wish I did, I sadly do not own them._

**Summary for this Chapter**: _It's been a while since the day that Sasuke and Naruto got together. Now Sasuke and Naruto are in some deeps shit with Gaara._

**Warning**: _This will contain yaoi (boy on boy), sex, and possibly violence. If you can not stomach any of that then this probably won't be the best thing for you. Although, if you think you can handle it, the please, read and tell me what you think. This is going to be something that I'm not used to writing because I'm going to try to be as detailed as possible, so all feed back is welcomed._

….[][][]….

Three weeks have passed since the day that Sasuke came into my room and nearly raped me. Although, we haven't really had the time to do anything like that since, we have had a few… make out sessions. They were nice, but they were no where near the intensity as they once were.

Although, now I spent a lot of time working on how I would appear to everyone. I didn't want Sasuke to be in love with someone who looked like shit. Then again, was he really in love? Maybe I was just the stress reliever? NO! I am not going to let myself think that way. It took me two weeks to finally convince myself that Sasuke was my love and I wasn't going to throw all that hard work away now.

As I walked over to my closet I pulled the towel, that had been around my waist since I took my shower just a few minutes ago, off, reaching for a pair of bright orange boxers that were in the drawer I had just opened. The towel was flung to the side as I looked down at the pair of boxers that were resting in my hands.

These were the pair that I had been wearing that faithful day -- yes; I remembered exactly what I was wearing that day. They had been tossed to the floor and I had to desperately want to jump from that bed and get them back on. I hadn't been able to pull them back on until Sasuke decided that he would actually help me with my homework -- oh, and thanks to him I passed that class with flying colors.

I smiled gently down at the boxers before pulling them onto my body where they would hide what was hidden to everyone besides me and Sasuke. Although once those were on I had to find the pants that I wanted to wear. I usually wore sweatpants, but I wasn't in the mood for that kind of outfit today. I decided to grab my pair of jeans that were loose fitting, but not loose enough to fall off. They were my only pair, but I loved to wear them on special occasions. They were dark everywhere, but the knee area where they were faded.

Once I pulled them onto my hips I looked at myself in a mirror that rested on the wall. The jeans rested low on my tan hips, the orange boxers I had slipped on peaked out beneath the jeans. I guess it was what some people considered sexy because my six pack was exposed, but come on. It wasn't all that great if you ask me, but it seemed to turn everyone else on. Maybe it would work for Sasuke.

With a smile I walked to my closet and looked for a shirt that would make me look even better, if that was possible.

All that I found in my closet was a black shirt that was skin tight -- thanks to Sakura for that damn Halloween costume that I never wore -- and there was a white shit that had this retarded design on the front that looked like someone had threw up on it. Why did I even have the damn thing?

I let out a sigh and just decided to wear the damn black shirt I had never worn before. When I was able to get the shirt off the hanger that didn't seem to want to let it go I pulled it over my head, instantly realizing that it wasn't as tight as I had thought that it was. It was tighter then my usual shirt that didn't show any shape. This shirt showed what was underneath it without actually clinging to my body. It was bunched up a little at the rim of my pants, but it gave a little show of what was under and I figure that would turn on Sasuke at least.

With a small skip in my step I walked over to the door, slipping my shoes on before walking out of the door. I shut the door behind me before realizing that my hair was pretty messy. Luckily I had let it grow out enough that if I simply ran my hand through it, it would lay down at least in a better manner. So once my hand ran through my hair I was ready.

Just then I heard Sakura's voice chime into my thoughts, "Naruto! I need to talk to you!" She and I got along just fine now, even after me walking in on her and Sasuke. She held no kind of grudge and it was nice. Although I wonder if she had a voodoo doll somewhere, poking pins into the doll that looked like me, screaming as loud as she could, hoping it would kill me. So far, it hadn't worked… thank god!

"Hey, what's up Sakura? What do you need to know?" I asked, opening my arms so she could wrap her own arms around me. Although once her arms were around me I could feel her shaking as if something was wrong. "What…?"

"Come with me, now." Her voice was urgent and once she let go I was being dragged by the hand down the hall towards god knows where.

Right as I was going to ask what was going on I was pulled out of the dorm area and into the courtyard of the school. There I was met with the sight of Sasuke surrounded by Gaara, the read head that had his hand on Sasuke's shirt, lifting him a few inches, easily from the ground, Shikamaru, who I assumed was helping Sasuke by trying to coax Gaara to let him go, Itachi, who didn't seem to care what happened, and Kiba who seemed like he didn't care what happened either. It was a weird sight and the screaming voices didn't quiet register in my mind just yet.

"Sasuke, you fucking prick!" I heard Gaara's strong voice float over to my ears.

"Let go…." Sasuke coughed, struggling to get free from Gaara's stone grip. I could see a trickle of blood running down from Sasuke's lip and it made my face turn red with furry, but that went away when I realized I couldn't do anything about this. I wasn't all that strong compared to the other boys that were here.

Gaara was the strong, psychotic boy that could whip anyone's ass and Itachi, who seemed to be on Gaara's side for this, was the macho man that could bench press about 600 or more pounds, while still looking lanky and weak. It just wasn't fair.

"Hell no! You should have known better then too-" I cut Gaara off because even though I was weaker I was quicker and so I was able to tackle him to the ground and be ten feet away before he got to his feet. I was in a defensive stance of course, but I cast a glance over at Sasuke to see if he was ok. He was as shocked as everyone else that I had just leaned on Gaara knowing perfectly well that he was probably going to kill me now.

"What the hell?! What was that for?" Gaara spat, taking a step towards me. I, of course, took two steps back, putting even more space between them.

I didn't answer I just looked over at Sasuke who was moving over between me and Gaara, making it difficult for Gaara to get to me if he wanted to. I was happy that Sasuke would protect me, but at the same time I was scared because I had just done that to get Sasuke away from Gaara. This just put him in the same situation.

"Get out of my way Sasuke. I'll get back to you later." He growled grabbing Sasuke's shoulder and pushing him out of his way, making Sasuke stumble over his own two feet.

I let out a yelp when Itachi came out of no where and pinned my arms behind my back, pulling me against him. I could hear Sasuke's protest as Gaara came forward, making sure to keep himself between me and Sasuke, so now Sasuke couldn't come get me and save me from whatever was going to happen.

"You know what, I won't kill you. I'll just do something else to make your boyfriend here jealous as all hell." Gaara's twisted grin made a shudder run through my spine. I knew what was coming, but I couldn't fight the hold that kept me where I was.

"Don't touch him!" Just as Sasuke was going to attack Gaara I was forced into Gaara's strong arms and Sasuke was now in his brother's, Itachi's arms. Sasuke was unable to move and so was I. No matter how much I pulled back I was trapped against the stone hard chest that Gaara was so proud of.

I couldn't say anything because my voice was caught somewhere in my throat and I was just standing there, unable to move my body. Curse me for being scared of the big bad Gaara!

"Sasuke you're boy sure is good. He's not fighting back." Just as Gaara said that, his lips brushed against mine and I was pushed back against one of the school walls. The cool brick was cold against my back, the shirt I had chose to wear not doing much to protect me from the chill. I would have to remember that for the future.

I opened my mouth to scream out for him to get away, but instead he slid his tongue into my mouth and took my surprise as a chance to wedge one of his legs between mine. I couldn't help me let that tear out of my eye as I thought about what was going to be happening now. I was going to be going the exact crap I went through with Sasuke. Although this time probably wouldn't turn out so well. I would probably be sobbing for a while after this.

_Sasuke…._

….[][][]….

_Well, so how was it? Was this chapter any good? Sorry for taking so long by the way. I was distracted all week and didn't have much time to write. Meh, I hate life sometimes. Oh, and I hope no one get's the swine flu. That really would suck! Anyway I don't think anyone should worry about it, but yeah… I don't know. I just hope no one get's sick because being sick sucks. Anyway, thank you for reading! - Nikki_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own any of the Naruto characters. No matter how much I wish I did, I sadly do not own them._

**Summary for this Chapter**: _Gaara is still trying to get into Naruto's parts and there are a few times that he almost succeeds. Although Naruto and Sasuke both fight to get both Itachi and Gaara to stop what they are doing. Although something bad happens to Sasuke, making him end up in the hospital. ((This may be the last chapter. Not sure yet.))  
_

**Warning**: _This will contain yaoi (boy on boy), sex, and possibly violence. If you can not stomach any of that then this probably won't be the best thing for you. Although, if you think you can handle it, the please, read and tell me what you think. This is going to be something that I'm not used to writing because I'm going to try to be as detailed as possible, so all feed back is welcomed._

….[][][]….

"Gaara, you son of a bitch, let go of Naruto!" Sasuke growled, struggling against his brother's hold. "I was the one that made you look like an idiot not him, so leave him the fuck alone you bastard!" I heard a snap and then a scream of pain. I wanted to check and see what had happened, but I was pressed too firmly against the wall to see what had happened.

"I would recommend you shut your trap Sasuke. I'm just getting back at you. If you hadn't stood up in the cafeteria and made me look like an idiot then none of this would have happened and I doubt you want any of this to get worse then it already is." Gaara's lips brushed against mine as he spoke. If it had been Sasuke I probably would have laughed because it tickled, but instead I stiffened and tried to pull my head away, but I couldn't move it anyway. There was no where to move my head that Gaara wouldn't have access to my lips. Ugh, I felt so useless.

I lost my train of though when Gaara shifted so that my legs were spread, wrapped round his waist and I was basically sitting on his knee that had been wedged between my legs just a moment before. Although because his knee was lower then my crotch had been I had dropped a few inches.

I looked up at Gaara with a pleading expression on my face, knowing perfectly well that I wouldn't be able to push him off. Instead of Gaara actually stopping what he was doing, he continued by lowering his head far enough so that his lips could press to the curve of my neck. The sensation made shivers run down my spine along with the tensing of my muscles.

"Itachi, please, stop him!" I heard Sasuke plead. I strained my neck to look over Gaara's shoulder. What I saw was Sasuke still being held by Itachi, but something was different. Sasuke was cradling his arm like it was hurt. Wait, had that been the snap that I had heard earlier? I tried to pull my arms down from Gaara's hand that pinned them above my head. I needed to get free, I wanted to be free from the bastard that was torturing Sasuke. Sure, he was also torturing me, but that didn't bother me. The only thing that ran through my mind was that Sasuke was hurt and he needed to be taken to the nurse and not later, now. How was I going to get free though?

"Shut it Sasuke." I watched as Itachi squeezed with one of his hands that were on Sasuke's shoulders, making Sasuke wince in pain and fall to his knees.

"Gaara, please." Sasuke's pleads were getting less forceful and more pathetic then they had been. He must be in a hell of a lot of pain for him to not fight as much. "If you want to get back at me find a different way, just leave him out of this."

I felt the smile that formed on Gaara's lips. I could feel another tear run down my cheek and this time Sasuke saw it because his eyes got as big as softballs. At first I thought he was going to just sit there, staring at me and then try to tell me that everything was going to be ok, but instead he stopped cradling his arm. I could tell that it was broken because it was resting in an odd angle, but instead of screaming out in pain like he had done earlier he swung his arm around, hitting his brother with his elbow.

Itachi gasped and stumbled back, but didn't let go of his brother. Once Itachi was recovered from the punch, which took him about five seconds at the very most, he pulled his younger brother back against his knee. An expression of pain washed over Sasuke's face and his mouth dropped open, but no noise came from him. It reminded me of a silent movie.

"Sasuke!" I screamed, finally struggling against Gaara's hold. It was pointless because Gaara simply tightened his grip on my hands and used his body to pin me to the wall.

"He'll be fine. Calm down." Itachi snarled. I wanted to hit that bastard, but I couldn't. Talk about a bad situation.

That's when I felt Gaara's free hand snake its way into my pants, cupping my duck in his hand. His hand was so cold that I gasped and squirmed, trying to find a way to get his hand out.

Sadly, his hand didn't come out. Instead he tightened his grip and bit down hard onto my neck. For some reason the sensation wasn't bad, like you would think. It made me want to scream that I wanted more, but I couldn't. There was no way that I would do something like that. That would just be wrong. I bit my lip and close my eyes, hoping that I could open my eyes and realize that none of this was actually happening. This was just all a bad dream.

Although when I opened my eyes the only think I saw was Sasuke being hauled to his feet, his brother pulling him tightly to his chest as if protecting him, but I knew damn well that that wasn't happening. Itachi probably just knew that his brother wouldn't have as much of a chance to get away this way.

With a sigh I leaned my head towards Gaara's ear so that I could say something. Even though I wanted to say something it took me a moment to find the words that I was looking for.

"You need to take Sasuke to the nurse. I know you are just trying to get back at him, but I can tell perfectly well that you are horny." I paused and moved my hips up his leg so that my thigh brushed against his hard shaft. I heard him groan softly against my neck and I took that as my cue to continue. "I'll pleasure you in every way you want if you just make Itachi take him to the nurse. Is that really so hard?" Although I didn't want to I rubbed my thigh against his shaft again.

This time his groan was louder, but I doubt it was loud enough for Sasuke or Itachi to hear.

"No deal. He will live. It's not like any of his injuries are severe." Gaara pulled his hand out and moved his leg so that he was able to pull my pants and boxers off without having to struggle too much. I half expected him to go back to the way he was before, but instead he stood to his full height and simply looked down at me.

I felt weird with my pants and boxers off and being outside where anyone could see. Luckily no one besides Gaara, Itachi, Sasuke, and I were out here. Shikamaru and Kiba had snuck off somewhere and it made me wonder where they had gone. I didn't take much time to think because I didn't get much time. Shortly after my clothes were tossed to the side, Gaara's pants soon joined them. He was one of those people who didn't wear underwear because he didn't have any when his pants were pulled down. It was shocking at first, but then when I was able to get my mind back I wedge my leg between his and pushed it up.

Sadly I didn't do what I had wanted because his free hand grabbed my leg and pushed it down before it could do any damage. I wanted to stomp my foot on the ground in a childish manner and say that I was supposed to win this. The good guys are always supposed to win in these situations. I was supposed to be able to get free, get Sasuke to where they could take care of him and everything would be ok, but it wasn't working that way.

Gaara smiled at me as if he had read my mind. He let my wrists go, but before I could do anything he lifted me up and wrapped my legs around his waist once again. I had to grab onto his shoulders to keep myself from falling over and hurting myself. I pushed him away slightly, but was greeted by his member that pressed against a very sensitive place that had only been penetrated by one other person and that person was in pain.

I yelped when he pressed inside slowly. It hurt, but I paid no attention to the pain. Instead of being one of those people who stop fighting at this point I got more violent. Because I had use of my hands I pulled him toward me and lowered my head so that my teeth could sink into his neck. I acted like a vampire in those books where they would bite someone in the middle of sex. Although I was biting to get him to get away from me instead of for pleasure like the vampires do.

When I bit down, blood rushed into my mouth and I wanted so badly to pull back and spit it out, but I put up with it. It made Gaara scream and at this point I had to bite down harder, making him instantly pull out and stumble back. I much have looked like a monster, because blood was spilling out of my mouth and I was glaring a glare that could kill if I gave it a chance.

"What the fuck?" Gaara's hand lifted and touched his neck, wincing when he realized that I had actually bit him. What? Did he think that I had become magical and randomly made him feel pain?

"Let Sasuke go." I demanded, reaching down to grab my discarded clothes. I pulled them into place quickly and took a step forward. To my surprise Gaara took a step back and pressed his hand harder against his neck, hoping to get the blood to stop flowing.

A rush of adrenaline rushed through me and I tackled Gaara too the ground. I was surprised by my own strength because I actually pinned him to the ground.

"Are you deaf? Make Itachi let Sasuke go!" I screamed at him, knowing that I had a better chance of getting though to Gaara then I did with Itachi. He always had a calm head about him and he wasn't as easily manipulated. Nonetheless I raised my fist and waited. I wanted to make him think that I would start hitting if he didn't do as I said.

What Gaara did, I had unexpected. Instead of doing as I had said he bucked his hips, throwing me off balance, making it easier for him to roll over so I was under him. I was too shocked to do anything but stare up at him. This was a game of tug-a-war. He would be winning, then I would, and now he was winning again. God, now I hate tug-a-war.

"Itachi can do whatever the hell he pleases. I'm not making him do any of this to his brother. He is doing it on his own." Gaara lifted his gaze so that he could look at Itachi. "Got another on you that I could press against my neck?" Even before he was done talking, Itachi had reached into his pocket and pulled out small handkerchief and threw it over towards Gaara, who caught it with ease.

I watched as Gaara pressed the white cloth to his neck and than continued to watch as it slowly turned pink. I really hadn't done all that much now that I saw it better. Why had I thought that I had hurt him so bad before, when I obviously hadn't?

I lifted my hands to push him off, but before I could do so something caught my attention.

"Gaara, get off my god son, now." Tsunade's voice floated to my ears and I had to suppress the sigh of relief that was in my throat. I was going to be saved from this, wasn't I?

"Yes ma'am." With that Gaara was off of me and before anyone could stare, his pants were on, resting loosely on his hips. If he hadn't been about to rape me I swear I would have called him hot, but there was no way that I was going to say that now.

My happiness ended quickly when I heard another scream. I looked back, panicked and saw Sasuke lying on the ground, his back arched as if he was in excruciating pain. I scrambled to my feet just in time to watch both Gaara and Itachi run off inside the school, Tsunade on their heals.

I hurried over to Sasuke, pressing my hand against his chest. His huge eyes looked over at me and he gripped at the ground as if trying to find something to make the pain stop. It made me worry so I looked down, realizing that there was a small pocket knife sticking out of the side of Sasuke's chest. Had Itachi really just stabbed his brother?

"Sasuke, calm down. You will be ok." I whispered, grabbing hold of one of his hands. What had he done to Gaara so bad that they had to put him through this hell, or had this been because Itachi had wanted to distract Tsunade, just for a moment that both he and Gaara could escape? I had a feeling it was the second option, but I didn't believe it. He just stabbed his own brother.

"Naturo, move your ass." Tsunade had come back and she was behind me. It took me a moment to realize that she needed me to move so she could pick him up, but once I figured it out I let go of his hand and moved.

His body was limp in her arms, but I could see that he was still awake. He probably just didn't have the energy to sit up.

………..

"Sasuke?" I asked, sitting in the uncomfortable hospital chair. Sasuke had just started to wake up after being knocked out for about an hour.

"Naruto?" Sasuke looked around, his eyebrows pulled together as if he was trying to figure out something. "Where am I?" He asked, trying to sit up. Although once he was half way up he winced and fell back down against the bed. He looked over at me with a questioning look.

"You are in the hospital. Your arm is broken, your back is bruised pretty badly, and you have a deep stab wound on your chest. I never thought you brother would have been so… rough." I moved so that I was sitting on the bed next to Sasuke. His hair was messed up and some of it was pressed against his face. His eyes were dull and he looked like he was in a lot of pain. "I'm sorry." I whispered, leaning over so that I could kiss him on the forehead.

"This isn't your fault."

"No, but I could have prevented it probably. I should have just played along and you wouldn't have been hurt so badly." I tried to fight the tears back, but one slipped out and fell onto his cheek. I couldn't help it. Sasuke was hurt and I didn't like it.

"Don't cry. Please don't cry." Sasuke's tender voice made me smile slightly. His hand lifted so that it pressed gently against my cheek. "That's my boy." With that his head lifted and his lips pressed against mine, but it wasn't like when Gaara kissed me. This kiss was gentle and sweet. This kiss made me want to forget everything and just focus on here and now, but once his lips left mine I knew everything would come crashing back.

"I love you." I whispered when our lips parted from one another.

"I love you too."

….[][][]….

_Well, this chapter is over and I don't know if this is going to be the last one or not. It depends on if anyone can give me ideas or anything like that. I just really don't know what to do from here, so beware. This may be the last chapter. I'll post another chapter thing saying it's the end if I plan on doing that. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I know it is weird on some parts. I was bored and just let the ideas flow. None of them worked. . -Nikki_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Alright everyone, that was the last chapter. I got no reviews saying that it should continue. So yeah… this is over. I hope you enjoyed! -Nikki**_


End file.
